nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
Rikuo Nura's Relationships
, , | image name = Rikuo 2.PNG }} Due that Rikuo is the grandson of Nurarihyon and the son of Rihan Nura and his current position as the third heir of the Nura Clan, he has many friends at the Nura House and also comrades who are helping him in battles. At school Rikuo is a popular kid known as the "nice guy" the one who are counting on him when they got new task for school to do. Most of his relationships started antagonistic but his curiosity and his willpower to achieve his main goal, made him to give many friends on who he can count on. Relatives Nurarihyon Nurarihyon is Rikuo's grandfather and former role model. Rikuo wanted to be just like his grandfather and also ask him to be the third heir of the Nura ClanNurarihyon no Mago Manga; Chapter 1, page 6 when he was young. Due to Rikuo's copying his grandfather, he loved to make pranks with other yōkai's around the house and most of his pranks has gotten so far that he got compared with NurarihyonNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 1, page 5, but also he is able to copy some of his techniques. Now, Nurarihyon makes pranks with Rikuo, which Rikuo doesn't like that at all. The two where been fighting with each other when Rikuo decided to go to Kyōto to battle the Kyōto YōkaiNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 67; page 15 - 19. Although all the situation they've been through, they show that they respect each other cares deeply for each other but on a rough way by not showing their emotions. Nurarihyon believed that Rikuo would become the third heir at one day which happens and evenly stopped him by chasing SeimeiNurarihyon no Mago; chapter 132, page 16. Rihan Nura Rihan Nura is Rikuo's father, he died when Rikuo played outside with a mysterious girl that was later known as Hagoromo Gitsune controlling Yamabuki Otome's body through Seimei's spell. Rihan got stabbed with the Maō's Hammer when he was thinking about Yamabuki's poem, It is the main reason why Rikuo hates the Kyōto Yōkai. The night version Rikuo is often compared with his father, on the way he acts and on the way he handle things with other yōkai's. Wakana Nura Wakana is Rikuo's mother. Rikuo cares deeply for his mother and trusts his comrades that they are able to protect her. Allies and Friends Nura Clan Tsurara Oikawa/Yuki Onna Rikuo knows Tsurara since he was a child and used to play a lot with her. After the Gogaze incident, she was designated as Rikuo's bodygard along with Ao, fact that he never realized until Tsurara and Ao explained him themselves. At first Rikuo wasn't agree with the idea of her being around him all the time, but he slowly got used to it. Rikuo is against of yokai making jokes or something that can affect humans, even if it's not dangerous. Normally he cares about it, but when is Tsurara the one who did something to humans, like making their friends sleep so they can fulfill their mission, he just ask her if it was her, nothing more. Most of the time is Tsurara who take care of Rikuo when he sick or injured, and he doesn't seem to have any problem with that. Even she cook for him, which he admited it taste good, but the only problem is that it's always frozen. Through the time Tsurara developed a huge crush on him, making her act a little bit strange sometimes because of her being nervous or getting jealous when Kana was present. Naturally Rikuo is oblivious about her feellings and he just think that she's overreacting. But even by that, his trust on Tsurara is blindly, getting to the point of asking her almost most of the time to do Matoi with him before asking it to other yokai. Through all the manga and some omakes, it was hinted that Rikuo also get a crush on Tsurara in a slowly. He's not as obvious as his attendant, but the hints are in his actions. One of them is when Rikuo went to pick up her from Nishikigoi and walked her back under an umbrella. Another moment in which we can see Rikuo's conscern for her is when he saw how she was hurted by protecting him of the yokai otakus in the Hyakku Monogatari Clan Arc and became furious. He confronted them all while still being in his human form and carrying Tsurara. And the last hint was when he tried to kiss her in the gym warehouse when the got trapped (Special Omake included in volume 25 in the Tankoubon edition). Aotabō Karasu Tengu Kubinashi Kejōrō Kurotabō Gyūki Shōei Zen Rikuo and Zen are sworn brothers, Zen being the only subordinate of Rikuo's to have exchanged Sakazuki with Rikuo, and the first to perform 'Matoi' with him. They have known each other since childhood, and have been shown to be close friends. Rikuo often shows concern for Zen's poor health. Kiyojūji Paranormal Patrol Kiyotsugu Kana Ienaga Kana and Rikuo are friends since their childhood. She supported him after that he got disrespected by his classmates when he was saying that Nurarihyon was his grandfather and also learning the truth from Kiyotsugu. He is often worried about Kana's safety because it seems she is always attracting all kind of yōkai's to her. Probably because she's one of Rikuo closer friends. Kana has a huge crush on his Night form (one of the two yōkai that she's not afraid of; the other one is Tsurara) since the day he rescued her and Yura from a bunch of yōkai in the first chapters/episodes, but it is also hinted that she has a crush in D. Rikuo too because she get jealous when she see how close Rikuo and Tsurara are. Their relationship seems to be almost the same even after she realize that N. Rikuo and D. Rikuo are the same person. The only difference is that now she knows his true nature and that her crush is not divided anymore. Natsumi Torii Saori Maki Jirō Shima Keikain Onmyōji Yura Keikain Ryūji Keikain Akifusa Keikain Antagonists Inugamigyōbu Tamazuki Hagoromo Gitsune References Category:Relationships